


Knit

by 47652



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Barry Allen is The Flash, Bisexual Barry Allen, Bisexual Oliver Queen, Fluff, Knitting, M/M, Olivarry, One Shot, Protective Oliver Queen, flarrow, fluffg, knit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/47652/pseuds/47652
Summary: Barry knitting
Relationships: Barry Allen & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Knit

Barry first learned how to knit from a lady who came to the station every once And a while.   
The kind lady would hand bake cookies for the precinct. She came there every other week or so and naturally, was a welcome face in the place.

Barry was just waiting for Joe to finish up his work as he sat on a nearby bench. The lady scooted over to him and offered a cookie. Barry had agreed and it was probably the best tasting thing that he had ever had. 

Barry praised the lady, who he had learned was named Jade and she thanked him. She then got out some yarn and a pair of needles as she started to work on a project. 

Barry was fascinated by the needles and the process of the movements and of making knots and twisting the needles around a skin of yarn to create something. 

Jade had seen Barry look at her knitting with interest and she kindly asked the young man if he wanted to try. The man accepted and she gave him two knitting needles and a word of yarn and thought him how to cast on, the pearl and the knit stitch and how to cast off. She came to the precinct every day after Barry had his school for around a week to teach him the basics and Barry had caught on remarkably fast. 

Once Barry got better at knitting, the young man would then knit everyday at the precinct when he was waiting for Joe to get off of his work. 

He eventually made scarves and hats for all the cops and officers that worked at the CCPD. He became even more of a welcome face in the precinct. Joe had even let him make scarves and hats as well as mittens for people in iron heights. 

His dad, Henry had praised him at how good he was getting and how he liked everything he got from his young son. 

There was a running gag that Barry was the fastest knitter alive because of how he whipped out Things almost to the point of it being impossible or inhuman. 

Once Barry gained super-speed, he would knit between his job as a CSI at the precinct and catching meta-humans. Star labs eventually had a special shelf for his yarn and needles because people were tired of Barry leaving his stuff all over.

Barry would make everyone on team legends, flash, arrow, or even team supergirl stuff.

One time, he made a green sweater for Oliver, who now wore it often. Barry was excited that his boyfriend liked everything that he made for him. Oliver always wore the younger mans knitwear and Barry would always steal Oliver’s other clothes. Seemed fair enough, right?

Right.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> the olivarry fanfic fandom is really lacking these days so i decided to make this a olivarry fic.
> 
> If you like supernatural, feel free to look at my supernatural stories! (I have one where Sam crochets and one where dean brushes sams stubborn hair.) 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and for all of the support I have been getting! I love you guys!


End file.
